Osaka Pro Wrestling
, operating as and sometimes referred to as OPW or simply Osaka Pro , is an indepedent Japanese puroresu or professional wrestling promotion founded in 1998 by Super Delfin. In 2008 Delfin sold out Osaka Pro to Yuji Sakagamii. In 2010 Osaka Pro started a close working relationship with American promotion Chikara. They also started a working relationship with another japanese promotion Dragon Gate. OPW is known for using a style of puroresu, Mexican wrestling, shoot wrestling and other styles, similar to Michinoku Pro Wrestling. In addition, Osaka Pro is one of the first companies in Japan to establish stage comedy as entertainment, since many of its employees use comic tactics during the fights to entertain the audience. On March 1, 2014, Osaka Pro announced that it would fold on April 20, 2014, due to financial difficulties, after which all of its wrestlers would become freelancers. Osaka Pro later announced that the promotion would continue under new president Yuji Sakagami and wrestlers Kuishinbo Kamen and Takoyakida. The new Osaka Pro Wrestling lost many of the old one's key wrestlers as well as their home base of Nasci Hall Umeda, forcing them to employ a new tour format. History Osaka Pro Wrestling was founded by Super Delfin on March 4, 1999, after its going of Michinoku Pro Wrestling due to problems with its director, The Great Sasuke. During his final stretch in MPW, Super Delfin had attempted to gain personal fame, at that time being hoarded by Sasuke, which caused a discussion between the two. After the final battle between Sasuke and Delfin, seen by some as a humiliating defeat for the second Michinoku Pro Delfin left with Dick Togo and many of the wrestlers and backstage personal would be joining him. This was in part due to differences due to the differences in regards to the direction of the promotion. Delfin was joined by Gran Naniwa, Masato Yakushiji, Naohiro Hoshikawa, Masaru Seno, then trainee Hayato Kigawa (who later became Super Dolphin, Kajin Habu Otoko, HUB), and referee Yukinori Matsui. Delfin would then form Osaka Pro-Wrestling. Soon, Osaka Pro Wrestling began holding programs Osaka, using the same style and rules lucharesu of Michinoku Pro. In OPW, however, Delfin decided to add comedy to the mix, promoting extensive use of humor in the ring by means of gimmicks and references to japanese comedy. Despite this, the fighting style of the members of the company continued to be front-line, as in MPW. The years of 1999 and 2000 were dedicated to leader of the face of the company (called collectively Justice) and Dick Togo, who directed a stable heel initially called Legion of Violence and then FLUXxx. Osaka Pro achieved a great success with this argument, and its fame ascended slowly but surely, thanks also to wrestlers like Naohiro Hoshikawa and Takehiro Murahama, whose different style of fight offered a contrast with the lucharEsu of OPW. However, despite their success, Togo and other members of Osaka Pro left the company in 2001, confronting Delfin when complaining of a low salary. These wrestlers would go to Michinoku Pro, a then declining company, but in any case more lucrative. Therefore, Delfin began to encourage new members to OPW and start a working relationship with New Japan Pro Wrestling Jushin Thunder Liger of NJPW appeare in the promotion, members of Osaka Pro appeared in NJPW to give promotion more popularity and to give exposure to their company. This kept the company afloat and, in 2004, NJPW allowed the Super J Cup to be held in Osaka Pro. On 2008 Super Delfin announced a new splinter promotion called Okinawa Pro Wrestling and in would be in the capital of Okinawa in their headquarters, and Super Delfin, Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champions Zero and GAINA, Robert Tanaka, trainee Tomoya Kinukawa, and the MWF World Junior Heavyweight Champion Condor (later in Okinawa Pro Wrestling renamed to Goya Mask) left the promotion. Delfin brought the MWF World Junior Heavyweight Championship with him and the promotion and the promotion was bought by Yuji Sakagami. In 2010 Osaka Pro started a close working relationship with American promotion Chikara. They also started a working relationship with another japanese promotion Dragon Gate. Osaka Pro Wrestling recently became the most active company in Japan, celebrating 284 programs during the 2012. On April 7, 2012 Atsushi Kotoge announced that he would be leaving Osaka Pro at the end of the month. On March 30, 2013 six top Osaka Pro wrestlers, Daisuke Harada and HAYATA, announced that they were quitting the promotion. Harada announced that he was not going to re-sign with the promotion once his contract ran out on April 29, revealing that he was looking for a wrestling future in Tokyo. The announcement also led to him relinquishing the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship. This followed up with Hideyoshi, Masamune, Billyken Kid, Orochi and all members of JOKER and a couple of other talent to leave the promotion to form Doutonbori Pro Wrestling. The roster was reduce to 12 full-time wrestlers. In late 2014 Osaka Pro Wrestling announced that it will no longer hold in April in the Nasci Hall Umeda. The hall was since 2012 the home of the promotion and offered a framework for almost all show the Chief Executive Officer Yuji Sakagami said that both Osaka Pro Wrestling and the wrestlers want to pursue other tasks organize in the future in various venues in the area around Osaka, and Osaka Pro Wrestling frequently moved in recent months not even 100 fans in the hall. On March 1, 2014, Osaka Pro announced that it would fold on April 20, 2014, due to financial difficulties, after which all of its wrestlers would become freelancers. Osaka Pro later announced that the promotion would continue under new president Yuji Sakagami and wrestlers Kuishinbo Kamen and Takoyakida. The new Osaka Pro Wrestling lost many of the old one's key wrestlers as well as their home base of Nasci Hall Umeda, forcing them to employ a new tour format. This also led Zeus and The Bodyguard relinqushing the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship and Tag Team Championship, due to also leaving the promotion as well Tigers Mask Osaka Pro Wrestling Battle Royal Championship for the same reason. The titles were brought back in the beginning of 2016 the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship as well the Tennozan and the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship in mid-2017 as well the Osaka Tag Festival. Roster * Caramel Boy * Kikutaro (Freelancer) * Gamma (Dragon Gate) * Buffalo * Golden Dragon * Hiroaki Moriya * HUB (Freelancer) * Johnel Sanders (Freelancer) * Kaiju New World * Kuishinbo Kamen * Kanjyuro Matsuyama * Kushikatsu Oyaji * Magnitude Kishiwada (Freelancer) * Night Scooper Hiroshi * Okonomiyakida * Takoyakida * Tigers Mask (II) * Tsubasa (Freelancer) * Takashi Yoshida (Dragon Gate) * Ultimate Spider J * Yutaka (Freelancer) * Robbie Wolf Notable alumni * Apple Miyuki * Atsushi Kotoge * Black Buffalo * Masamune * Orochi * Super Delfin * Tigers Mask * Tadasuke * Raiden Staff * Yuji Sakagami (President) *Naoki (Ring Announcer) Current champions Inactive championships Annual tournaments References External links *Official site Category:Promotions Category:Independent Promotions